custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kevtho
Kevtho is a Saursapien, the former aide of Makuta Kojol, and is now a member of the Order of Mata Nui. He recently became a member of the Society of Guardians. Biography Early life A member of Saursapien race, Kevtho originally resided on his native island of Archosa. When the war between Archosa and Nocterra erupted, Kevtho was recruited into his kind's army, and would fight the Necronites for three years until the Brotherhood of Makuta intervened, and brought the war to an abrupt hault. At some point after the war had ended, Kevtho became something of a troublemaker, and accidentally caused a Tahtorak to stampede on Archosa. The beast destroyed the island's northern city. After the giant Rahi was subdued, Kevtho was banished from Archosa. Eventually, Kevtho was made a lieutenant in Barraki Carapar's army. After the League of Six Kingdoms was crushed by the Brotherhood of Makuta, Kevtho became a Dark Hunter. Brotherhood of Makuta After loosing interest in the life of a thief and mercenary, he joined the Brotherhood of Makuta as Kojol's aide. This, as it turned out, was a job he would come to hate, due to the fact that Kojol used Kevtho as a subject in his experiments, as well as treat him with little respect. After Kojol's attack against Artakha, however, he was offered a better life by the Order of Mata Nui member known as Botar. He was tasked with killing the Makuta of Artakha. After killing Kojol by "accidentally" releasing a Protosteel-eating virus that destroyed the Makuta's armor, Kevtho reported the accident to Teridax and the other Makuta. He then battled Icarax, who was not fooled by Kevtho's lie. The battle eventually ended in a draw, and both combatants were knocked unconscious ( with Kevtho loosing an arm in the process). Order of Mata Nui He was then taken to the Order's base on Daxia by Botar. There, he was healed by Guardna, as well as being given a replacement arm, before being recruited into the Order by Toa Helryx. Shortly after being recruited, Kevtho was sent to Metru Nui with Botar to take Proto-Beast into custody. Roughly 1,000 years ago, Kevtho was sent to Karzahni with Zuvak in order to rescue a Matoran named Xakon. After overcoming Karzahni, his Matoran, and Manas crabs, he and Zuvak found the Matoran (as well as an Av-Matoran named Nuzaka). They were then thrown off of their feet when the earthquake caused by the Great Cataclysm struck. At some point prior to the Brotherhood's invasion of Karda Nui, Kevtho and his friend Hydros were sent to the island of Nocterra to investigate a rumor that a rogue Brotherhood member had been conducting experiments on the natives. Their investigations brought up little, and the two set up camp in one of the isle's mountains until they were to receive word to return to Daxia. Kevtho later departed and headed into one of the local towns to pick up some supplies, leaving Hydros to set up camp. He then returned to the camp at the sound of a struggle. Upon returning, he found Hydros being attacked by an aggressive Shadow Panther, and scared it off when he joined in the battle. Despite Hyrdros' urges to pursue the panther, Kevtho opted against it, and took Hydros into the local village in order for his wounds to be attended to. Unknown to either of them, the Shadow Panther was actually Makuta Verahk disguised in form of the Rahi beast. War against the Brotherhood of Makuta A short time ago, Kevtho was sent to the island of Xia to capture the Vortixx known as Roodaka. During this mission, he learned of the existence of his dark duplicate, Ohtvek. Recently, Kevtho delivered a vehicle called the Skydrax K2 to Toa Krataka. Kevtho also gave Krataka information on the Brotherhood's activities in Karda Nui. After Krataka left, he gave a Fe-Matoran named Oksaki a Toa Stone, transforming him into a Toa. The two then bagan to clash against the Brotherhood of Makuta's infected Rahi, who had been running amuck in the area. Kevtho would then protect the island alongside Toa Oksaki. After managing to force the Rahi back, however, the pair was greeted by a wave of Rahkshi and Exo-Toa. Even more shocking was the fact the army was being led by Kevtho's dark brother, Ohtvek. Kevtho and Oksaki then began fighting against the Brotherhood's force; though their efforts almost seemed to be in vain. Luckily, forces belonging to the Dark Brotherhood arrived on the island, and began to aid Kevtho and Oksaki. Eventually, the Order members, Observos and Zorvahk Rex, arrived with their Rahi ally, Rahzak, and also began aiding them. Eventually, Kevtho and his allies gained the upper hand, and Kevtho eventually managed to find Ohtvek, and engage him in combat. Though Kevtho eventually gained the upper hand, one of Ohtvek's Rahkshi blasted Kevtho into unconsciousness. Ohtvek then teleported away with his forces. After recovering, Kevtho was informed by Oksaki of Ohtvek's escape. Zuvak then appeared, and told the pair to collect their belongings and come with him. Society of Guardians The trio then made their way to the Fortress of Ages. There, Kevtho, was introduced to several inhabitants of the planet Bara Magna. He was then offered membership into the Society of Guardians by Akatark, an offer Kevtho accepted. Later, he witnessed Hydros' negative reaction to his discovery of his female clone Pyra. He was later seen speaking to the Water Agori Robuke. Later, whilst making his way to the fortress' main chamber for a meeting, Kevtho stopped by the Infirmary, and witnessed the damage Pyra had caused to it. However, his abrupt outburst panicked Pyra, and accidentally caused her to trigger her Faxon and teleport to another part of the fortress. Moliki, who had been trying to calm Pyra down before Kevtho had arrived, told him to stay in the infirmary with his companions and tend to Mersery and Hukzuke, who had been knocked out by Pyra earlier. After being beamed down to the surface of the planet Bara Magna in the Sanctuary, in order to aid Ignika Nui, Kevtho assisted Zuvak and Raniza in preventing the Skrall Drakzu from escaping before meeting up with other members of the Society. The warrior Inzek and her Agori companions then arrived, delivering the leader of the attacking forces, Jarzek. Ignika Nui then revealed the nature and goals of the Society to the others, despite being met with doubts by some. Inzek then revealed that a Skrall named Skirvex was behind the mysterious abductions, though was unable to give any reliable information regarding the process that enslaved warriors to his will. Jarzek, who had recovered from his wounds, then attempted to kill Inzek, though was prevented from doing so after being frozen in a block of ice by the Glatorian Drezdak. Drezdak then revealed himself as an ally of Ignika Nui and the Society. Kevtho later watched a practice battle between Lotawn and Flardrek before Ignika Nui introduced his allies to an associate of his named Henarck. Abilities & Traits Intelligent and crafty, Kevtho is known by Order and Brotherhood members alike as a force to be reckoned with. He is a very skilled in hand-to-hand combat as a result of his experiences in war between Archosa and Nocterra. Despite these traits, however, Kevtho is still something of an anti-hero; while he does his best to help those in need, he is not above stealing weapons and other items from Dark Hunter and Brotherhood representatives when the opportunity presents itself. He is also sarcastic and a bit of a trouble-maker, often causing as much trouble as preventing it. Due to Kojols experiments and a power enhancement given to him by the Order, Kevtho's abilities range far and wide. Most of these powers are unknown. The ones that are known are listed below: * He can absorb the properties of solid matter (rock, metal, crystal, etc.), allowing Kevtho to transmute his body into any solid substance he is touching. * Massive strength, on par with that of a Makuta. * amphibiousness. * He can fire energy blasts from his undamaged hand. * Immunity to the Pit Mutagen. * Can create energy fields around himself and others. * His mind is shielded from telepathy and other forms of mental attack. Stats Tools Kevtho wields a Protosteel Blade Staff. His left arm is completely mechanical due to an encounter with Makuta Icarax; this limb is made of Protosteel and can release powerful shock waves from its clawed hand. He also possesses large claws that are sharp and strong enough to rip through Makuta armor. Trivia *Kevtho's personality and absorbing abilities were inspired by Ben 10: Alien Force's Kevin Levin. *Though originally inspired by the Ben 10 character, Kevin, Kevtho is in fact named after Toa Hydros's older brother, who happens to have the same name. Appearances Storyline Appearances *''Kevtho's Story'' (First Appearance) *''Hearts of Heroes'' (Not mentioned by name) *''The Hydros Chronicles: Mission of Memories'' (Appears in a flashback) *''Bio-Tales'' *''The Hydros Chronicles'' *''Society of Guardians Non-Storyline Appearances *''Battle for Leadership'' *''Reign of Shadows: Beginning of the Darkness'' Category:Saursapien Category:Dark Hunters Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Order of Mata Nui Category:Toa Hydros Category:Society of Guardians